SnowClan A Warriors Fanfic With My OC
by GhostIsTrash
Summary: SnowClan; A small Clan of cats that calls snow home. No other cats go in there territory, cause in the snow, they are helpless. That makes it easier for SnowClan cats, because the snow is their home. What happens when Snowfall, one of the strongest warrior of the Clan, got lost and met ThunderClan (Bluestar is still leader)? Read to find out!
1. Information On OC

INFORMATION ON MY OC!

FrostClan

Snowdrift (That is the OC's name. I messed up and put 'Snowfall'. Oops.) is a pure white warrior with different colored eyes. The left eye is a light orange yellow, while the right eye is a crystal light blue. Snowdrift is in the SnowClan and a she-cat. She is the same months old as Graystripe.

Family: Her mother is Silvereye [alive] and her father is Blackwood [alive]. She has two siblings, Icepaw (little sister) and Twisterkit (littler brother). She has no mate, nor kits.

Crush And Friends: She takes a liking to Graystripe once she goes to ThunderClan, but no one notices that, accept Bluestar, who keeps it a secret between her and the SnowClan cat. Her best friends are Sharpclaw, Foxleap, Whitepelt; three other warriors in SnowClan. Those three are the one she trust the most.

Personality: Snowdrift is very playful, loyal, protective, and calm she-cat. She also really loves to pull pranks on her friends. Foxleap helps pranking Whitepelt and Sharpclaw with Snowdrift. Other Clans see her as a fierce warrior because she can be very cunning and a powerful opponent in battle. She is also very protective of her little siblings, and the little kits of the Clan.

(That's all for now, folks! Hope you enjoy this story, cause I will try my best to update a BUNCH! The chaps may be short, and some may be long chapters. Once again, I hope you enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Lost

Snowdrift:

Whitepelt: wallpapers/2014/01/29/snow-white-cat_

Darktip: . ?w=520

Foxleap: .

Sharpclaw: .

(Links don't work? Tell me please!)

Snowdrift let out a long yawn and stood up from her bed in the warriors den then stretched. She remembered when Maplespeck had snuck her in the warriors den when she was apprentice. She had gotten in troubled and Snowdrift was scolded by her mother, Silvereye, and her father, Blackwood, shook his head watching. Her mother and father are now elders in the den, along with Maplespeck. She missed being taught be her old mentor, but she was one herself now. She was currently mentoring Saltpaw, an apprentice. Her mother was currently pregnant with two kits.

She walked out of the warriors den, seeing that it was almost sunrise. The other warriors were asleep still. Her three friends were gone, so they must have gone on dawn patrol. She stretched again and sat on the food cave. It was a medium small cave that the cats put food in so it doesn't freeze on the snow floor. There whole territory was snow, making it hard for other Clans to attack. No Clan's even attacked, knowing that the leader was very strong.

Speaking of the leader, Darkstar was his den (I am going to be drawing the map :3), laying on top of the hug rock that he used to talk over the Clan. Snowdrift walked under the huge rock and sat down. Most cats went under here if they don't want to be in the snow that much. Snowdrift closed her eyes and started thinking of where she would hunt today. She was too busy to notice a white she-cat creeping up on her.

Suddenly, Snowdrift was knocked to the ground and she let out a startled gasp. She turned her body around, throwing her 'attacker' off her and pinning them to the ground. It was her friend. "Whitepelt!? Why in the name of Sky-Clan did you do that!? I could have yowled and woken up the kits!" She hissed.

"But you didn't, so it's perfectly fine!" Whitepelt smiled happily, her tail wagging. Snowdrift rolled her eyes at got off the her friend. "What do you even want Whitepelt?" Snowdrift asked, her tail also wagging, but it annoyance. "First off, what's got you so grumpy?" Whitepelt asked and lied down. Snowdrift got off the floor and lied down next to the white she-cat.

"It's just, have you ever wondered what was beyond that forest?" Snowdrift asked and looked at the forest that would take a moon to get too. Maplespeck ran the whole way there, but it took half the next day to get back to camp. "No!-" Snowdrift gave her a look and Whitepelt sighed. "Yes, but we need to stay here at camp! It's not worth it to go over there when we have stuff to do!" She said. Snowdrift sighed.

She was right. They didn't have the time. "You're right. Come on, do you want to go hunt?" Snowdrift asked. "Nah, we already got food." Whitepelt said. Snowdrift stood up and arched her back. "More food, the better!" Snowdrift bolted out into the snowy fields of her territory.

The cats only ate squirrels that wondered over here and leftover meet seal meet from the bears around here. The food was good around here. It was nice; the bears around here were friendly for some reason. They would drop off fish when we run out of food. It was way too cold in the water, so we couldn't fish for ourselves. And if the Clan was lucky, they'd give us seal meat!

Snowdrift ran by the food cave and saw a seal carcass with meat still on it, a couple of squirrels, and even some fish! Fish was Snowdrift's favorite food! She will have to take some before it runs out. There were also some foxes around the place too, so she had to be careful.

Along with light ice. Sometimes, the ice wouldn't hold your weight, and you would fall into the freezing cold sea. The medicine cat, Waterlily, had told everyone that in the Clan. She was a wise fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. She was actually Whitepelt's mother.

Snowdrift sniffed the air, but couldn't stop herself from running. She rolled a bit, but stood up. She shook her pelt from the cold snow, but stopped. Where was the camp? Which way was it. She couldn't see it and all she could see was the snowy biome. She panicked, spinning in circles. Where was home!?


End file.
